California Romance (Sexual Content)
by Cody D
Summary: A Late Night Date With A Beautiful Girl


pre style="line-height: 21.2999992370605px; white-space: normal; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web Regular', 'Segoe UI Symbol', 'Helvetica Neue', 'BBAlpha Sans', 'S60 Sans', Arial, sans-serif; color: #444444; font-size: 15px;"*Swish.. *Swash.. *Crash!.. as the waves break against the sharp *ridged edged cliff sides of our retreat in the hill cliff sides of California. You look down at the bright light of your phone screen as it displays 7:59, confused you look around for me but I'm now where to be seen. You become a little flustered thinking I stood you up, you start walking away looking at your phone the time changes it's 8:00 *ring *ring *ring your phone vibrates it's me calling you answer "Hello?" Me "Babe it's 8:00 look around you'll see a light turn on, go to it baby the hunt begins" *beep *beep *beep the phone hangs up confused.. You look around and in the sand a bright white light in the middle of the sand close to the water lights up it's a little dim because it's far you start walking over to it. A little stick with a bulb at the top of it is what's creating the light. Next to it lied a letter with "Boo️" written on it. You bend down pick it up smile and open it, a letter inside says "Baby your eyes are something else to me, here's a little glimpse of what I see when I look you in the eyes" *Flash *Flash *Flash as lights all around you turn on at the same time. Same as the little stick peg with the bulb on it they all shut off and 2 are left on. the one with the letter next to it and one about 15feet to the left of it, you walk to the second one and there's a little sticky saying "I spent hours doing this and getting this ready for our last night here together follow the trail gorgeous I am waiting at the end of the trail" another *flash turns on beside the cliff side you walk over to it and see nothing. Another turns on, under a little waterfall just meters In front of you, you walk over under the water fall that's lit by the moons light, there lye's a little straw basket with a pair of sweat pants and baggy pullover sweater they're your ffavoriteclothes of mine and they smell like me on top of the clothes a note says "Change into these princess, you look amazing I know like allway's but I want you to be comfy so please change" you take off your clothing and change into the sweater and sweats. Another light lights up you can see it thru the water fa you walk around the water not to get wet and head up the beach to the end of a grass hill. No note.. You look around and all of the sudden the cliff side lights up with hundreds of lights saying "I love you" with a arrow pointing to the top of the hill, you start walking up the hill and see *Yellow flickering lights they're torch lights 4 tall torches are positioned in a square around a blanket pillows and a bottle of wine that rests in a basket you smile, another white light lights up at the top of the blanket you walk over and there's a note saying "Baby you mean the world to me so read this in depth, Babe I'm so glad we met and I have been giving the privilege of calling you mine ext.." You keep reading I walk out from behind a rock watching you the whole time I was manually turning on the lights and leading you to the blanket ontop of the hill. You still reading I walk behind you wrapping my arms around you, not even startled you knew it was me you hold my arms that are wrapped around you as I kiss your neck. I grab your hips and force you down onto the blanket and pull it over us. I get in between your legs take your hands out them above your head and kiss you with a little peck, I got to pull away but your so amazed with what I've done you press your lips back to mine and we start making out intensely. You force your arms back up and grab at my shirt and pull it up and off over my head, we continue making out as your so turned on with this you grab the back of my neck and aggressively kiss me I take my left hand and start groaping and grabbing at your right breast you fiddle your hands down to my jeans and unbutton them quickly I'm shocked you've gotten pretty good at doing this now. You push the jeans down as I kick them off you start running your hand down my abs and across my penis thru my underwear your teasing me. You grab it and start tugging at it back and forth as it's starting to get a little excited you keep doing that as we makeout, I take my right hand and place it into your crotch and star rubbing at your P**** thru the sweats breathing deeply we both stop kissing for a moment and just breathe but continue what we're doing. Gazing into one another's eyes, I sit up and take your sweats off, you in your thong for a mere moment as I take that off too, you slide my underwear off and grab hold of it it's long and hard you start jerking it turned on I force your head to the left and bite your right side of your neck, we don't have to worry about your parents seeing it anymore they know about us and approve. Me biting your neck I take my right hand and slowly slide my index and middle finger in subtly in and out in and out as you have that sensation rush thru your body once more, this feeling your still not use to it's so not native to you it's a adrenalin rush. You bend up and whisper in my ear "Baby I'm ready I'm ready for you I really am" I smile and say are you sure? You reply "hurry yes baby" I reach over you under the blanket a condom lyes there I grab it *rip the package open hand it to you and you put it on. It's on as you lye on your back I get on my knees inbetween your legs I place my left hand on your stomach lightly to keep you calm and secure I look down I slide the tip up and down in between your P**** lips stroking it slowly I bend in a bit to stick it in. You bite your lip and bend your head back, I press inward and it's in just a little I press in and out slowly working it in, this feeling rushes thru your body like no other it's amazing your head is becoming cluttered with ideas and thoughts I say "Stay calm baby it's just you and me" reassured you relax and I continue in and out in and out deeper and deeper my hands above both your shoulders supporting my body I start bounce my hips in and out as it's almost all the way in your chest is expanding as your gasping for air it's the feeling, it's amazing nothing you've felt before in and out in and out as your breathing. I'm breathing deeply as well I bend my head inwards and kiss your neck as I slide in and out. Biting your neck your in such a shock of the feeling you force my head to the side as you bite my neck. In and out deeper and deeper you have a wonderful feeling rush they your body once more it's uncontrollable your legs start shaking and you bend your toes I realize your about to climax, I sit up and slide my fingers back in, I aggressively start going with my right hand/fingers as I take my left hand thumb and firmly press and start to rub your clit, the feeling is strengthening you slam your head back into to pillow as you start moaning *Baby *baby *BABYYYY! I feel my hands beginning to get soaked you've just had your first climax and are really sensitive I start to slow down with fingering you, so sensitive you twitch every time I go in and out it's the most wonderful experience you've ever had I take my fingers out and bend in and kiss you still gasping for air the both of us I slide my hands under you behind your shoulder blades and hug you as I lye my head in your chest. We lye there for a moment you lye there with your head laying back into the pillow, you start to become embarrassed and I can tell so i sit up and lye on my side putting my left arm around your right shoulder and around your neck I pull you over on top of me both lying there naked I pull the covers over us and we lye there talking about things, us, the future. I kiss your head and we talk and giggle naked all night. In the morning you wake up to the singing of birds chirping and washing of the waves, you sit up and look at the bottom of the blanket there sits a platter of fruit, pancakes juice, with a note on the platter saying "If your awake before I'm back enjoy the food I've prepared for you baby" you sit up and wonder where I am but yo trust me and begin to eat in wait for me you hear me shout "Good Morning gorgeous! Hope you've enjoyed your self so far" you see me walking with 2 surf boards and me wearing a wet suit with one in my hand. Well are you going to join me gorgeous? You shoot up running down the hill and run in and wrap your arms around me and kiss me. You get the wet suit on as we both get out boards ready we race into the water to spend our last day surfing with one another!/pre 


End file.
